


18°C

by imokay



Category: AB6IX (Band), NCT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imokay/pseuds/imokay





	18°C

this work is damaged so im deleting again. sorry guys


End file.
